Un beso
by Laus Galgut
Summary: •Traducción; One kiss•En un alternativo futuro donde los planes de los Black Moon tienen éxito, la Neo Reina Serenity es prisionera del príncipe Diamante, sin embargo cuando un lesionado Endymion es capturado. Diamante accede a que la reina lo vea por el precio de un beso.


Escritora original; **Heavenly Pearl**  
Nombre original: **One kiss**  
Adaptación y traducción; **Laus Galgut**

Disclaimer: De antemano quiero que sepan que está historia no me pertenece, simplemente me pertenece la traducción, así como los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Un beso**

**~.~**

La Neo Reina Serenity se encontraba sentada mientras miraba por la ventana al antiguo Tokio de Cristal (el cual había sido renombrado como la Ciudad Diamante después de que el Clan de los Black Moon la hubiese tomado), suspiró, recordando aquellos días cuando el mundo era pacífico y feliz.

Sus recuerdos de aquellos días eran la única cosa que la sostenía día a día. Se aferró a aquellos preciosos recuerdos como un náufrago que se aferra al salvavidas para preservar su vida, estaba segura de que si se soltaba, se hundiría en el peso de su depresión.

Mars, Júpiter, Mercury, Venus… dejó escapar una lágrima, recordando la batalla que había decidido todo. Una por una, sus guardianas habían caído mientras luchaban por protegerla y proteger la ciudad de la invasión de los Black Moon. Sus poderes no habían sido suficientes para defender al poderoso enemigo, pero con la misteriosa desaparición del Cristal de Plata antes de que ellos llegaran, no pudo hacer nada más que ver como sus amigas morían enfrente de ella.

Mientras que para su Endymion y su preciosa pequeña dama, Serenity no tenía una pista en saber si ellos seguían vivos. Su hija había desaparecido al mismo tiempo que el Cristal lo había hecho, y Endymion…

Un golpe en la puerta de su cuarto hizo que sus pensamientos dejaran de divagar. Sabiendo exactamente quién la estaba llamando, caminó hacia la puerta, quitándole el pestillo de seguridad.

— Vete, Diamante — le ordenó con una baja pero firme voz — No quiero hablar contigo.

— Eso es malo, porque necesito hablar contigo.

Serenity escuchó un suave clic cuando el príncipe Diamante abrió la puerta con su llave. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás cuando la puerta comenzó a columpiarse, revelando la imponente figura del líder del Clan de los Black Moon.

— Creo que has olvidado tu lugar, _Usa–ko_ — comentó mientras entró al cuarto — Puedes aún si quieres utilizar esa pequeña corona sobre tu frente, pero ya no eres más la reina de este planeta — le expresó, cerrando la brecha entre ellos, agarró la barbilla de Serenity entre sus manos, forzándola a que lo mirara — Claro, si sólo pudieras aceptar mi propuesta, podrías ser la reinar una vez más, reinando a mi lado.

— Nunca estaré _de acuerdo_ en reinar a tu lado, bastardo — dijo desafiante, sus ojos ardían — Y no me llames Usa–ko. Sólo Mamo–chan puede llamarme así.

Diamante bajó sus manos — Te he dicho muchas veces antes… no menciones ese nombre en mi presencia. Si vas a hablar de él al menos llámalo como Endymion o en su forma de rey.

— Llamaré a mi esposo como me plazca llamarlo. Mamo–chan, Mamo–chan, Mamo…

— ¡Suficiente! — Diamante golpeó su puño contra la pared — Si dices ese nombre una vez más, ¡me aseguraré que jamás lo vuelvas a ver!

Eso hizo que se callara de pronto — Eso quiere decir que Mam… quiero decir Endymion… ¿sigue vivo? — Preguntó, agarrándose la parte de enfrente de su vestido — ¿Lo encontraste?

— Por ahora — le contestó después de una pausa larga — Las cuatro hermanas de la persecución lo descubrieron esta mañana, escondiéndose en la casa de Molly y de Kelvin, por supuesto que esos rebeldes fueron matados inmediatamente, pero las hermanas trajeron al ex rey al Palacio para que le emitiera su juicio final.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con estallar con las nuevas noticias de las muertes de Kelvin y Molly, pero Serenity las retuvo, rehusándose a darle a Diamante la satisfacción de verla llorar — ¿Dónde está? — Preguntó en cambio, enfocándose en la segunda parte que había dicho Diamante, la única pieza de esperanza que había escuchado desde que la familia de los Black Moon habían tomado la ciudad — Déjame ver a mi esposo.

— Temo que aún no te puedo permitir hacer eso. Endymion sufrió numerosas lesiones durante su escape. Tus amigos hicieron un buen trabajo en tratarlo, considerando sus faltas de suministros, pero aún sigue en condiciones críticas.

— ¡Con mucha más razón debo de verlo!

Serenity comenzó a abrir la puerta con la intención de buscarlo por su cuenta, pero Diamante cerró la puerta de un golpe, y la arrinconó en la pared.

— Sigues siendo mi prisionera, Usagi — le recordó con voz suave, trayendo su boca hacia el oído derecho de la reina — Fui lo suficientemente condescendiente para curar las lesiones de Endymion, pero también fácilmente puedo ordenar que lo maten.

Se sentía incómoda por su a proximidad, ella hizo lo mejor para no verse tan incómoda — ¿Eso… eso es un trato?

— Considéralo más como una advertencia — le dijo, bajando sus manos y dando un paso hacia atrás — He sido muy paciente contigo, querida. Si hubiese querido, pude fácilmente utilizar el poder de mi tercer ojo para ponerte bajo mi control.

— ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

— Seria muy fácil. Después de todo, la razón por la que te deseo es por tu pasión — levantó una mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero Serenity lo abofeteó — ¿Ves? ¡Eso es lo que me gusta! Entre más me odias, más te deseo.

— Eso no tiene sentido — le dijo — ¿Prefieres que te tenga miedo, a que me enamore de ti?

— ¿Enamorar? — Diamante se rió — El enamoramiento o el amor no es más que un cuento de hadas.

Por primera vez, Serenity sintió lástima por el príncipe, incapaz de imaginar una vida sin amor — No, no lo es — con mano temblorosa, plantó la palma de su mano en el corazón de Diamante.

Los ojos de Diamante se ensancharon ligeramente — ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?

— Tu corazón… está latiendo — le comentó — Tienes miedo — Serenity meneó su cabeza, no eso no era correcto — No, estás nervioso — alzó la vista para mirarlo — ¿Te estoy poniendo nervioso?

Apartó sus ojos, y agarró su mano lejos de él — No seas ridícula.

_Quizás he sido muy tonta_, Serenity pensó, abrazándose a sí misma. Era claro que Diamante no tenía ningún sentimiento hacia ella, lo único que quería era poseerla como si fuese un lindo objeto.

— Mira, si quieres verlo así de mal, podemos hacer un trato — Comentó en voz suave.

— ¿Qué tipo de trato?

Él pausó por un momento antes de responder — Una hora, un beso. Te dejaré visitar a Endymion una hora, si me dejas besarte.

Serenity llevó sus dedos a sus labios — ¿Un… un beso?

Diamante arqueó una ceja — Supongo que el amor que le prodigas a él no es tan fuerte como piensas; si te está tomando mucho tiempo en responderme, ¿no lo quieres ver?

— ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Me estás pidiendo que engañe a mi esposo!

— Bueno, si eso es lo que te está reteniendo, quizás debería deshacerme de ese molesto esposo tuyo.

— Así que ahora me pones a elegir entre besarte o mandar a mi esposo a su muerte — comentó horrorizada.

— Yo no dije eso — Diamante apretó sus puños — Estás tergiversando mis palabras.

— Pero lo matarás eventualmente, si es que no lo hago.

— Olvida eso — le dijo, quitándola de en medio, mientras abría la puerta — El trato está en la mesa.

— ¡Espera! — Serenity agarró la manga de su camisa, parándolo — Por favor, déjame verlo — le imploró no importándole que se viera débil — Ni siquiera tiene que ser por una hora. Sólo quiero verlo con mis propios ojos. Te besaré si eso es lo que en verdad quieres, pero por favor…

— Bien.

Diamante la agarró por el codo, llevándola fuera de la habitación, bajando hacía el cuarto de médicos donde Endymion se encontraba. Serenity apenas si pudo sostener un suspiro cuando lo vio a través de la pequeña ventana de la puerta, la mayoría de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de moretones y vendas.

— Puedes estar una hora con él — Diamante le dijo.

— ¿Puedo? — Ella había asumido que era lo único que le dejaría ver — Pero…

— Creo que requiero mi pago, ya que hice las cosas por adelantado. Un beso, una hora.

— De… de acuerdo.

Serenity se giró hacia Diamante y cerró sus ojos, trató de imaginar que era Endymion quien estaba parado enfrente de ella en vez del frío corazón del príncipe de los Black Moon. _Puedes hacerlo, _pensó, se preparó mentalmente cuando levantó su barbilla. _Sé que Mamo–chan me perdonará. Sólo es un beso…_

Sin embargo cuando el momento llegó, sólo había sido un beso suave y en su mejilla derecha. Los ojos de Serenity se abrieron agitados.

— ¿Diamante?

— He recibido mi pago en su totalidad — declaró. Se dio la vuelta, su capa se movía dramáticamente detrás de él — Tienes una hora, después regresaré por ti.

Serenity miraba con asombro la retirada del príncipe, preguntándose qué es lo que había pasado. Estaba segura que cuando él había sugerido el trato, Diamante tenía otra cosa más en mente que un simple beso en la mejilla entonces ¿por qué había cambiado de parecer al último momento?

Ella meneó su cabeza, despejando su mente del príncipe. Ya no importaba el porqué; la única cosa que importaba es que tenía sólo una hora con su amado Mamo–chan.

* * *

¡HoLa!

Está es una de las historias de Diamante y Serena que me han gustado, es simple, es sencilla, pero siento la urgencia de Diamante en Serenity, es muy raro leer de ellos basado en esa parte del mundo, creo que hay mucho de donde explotar, y tengo la sensación de que Serenity se terminaría enamorando de Diamante no me pregunten por qué simplemente lo sé… aunque no creo que llegue a una especie de Síndrome de Estocolmo.

Creo que Diamante como todo chico tiene un pasado oscuro y creo que indirectamente siento que Serenity se estaría involucrando más y más… ¿por qué nadie escribe algo así? Jajajaja

¡Nos leemos en la siguiente traducción!

**¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MÍ BESOS!**

O2 de septiembre de 2O13

๋•ﾚαυѕ Gαℓgυт๋•


End file.
